new_generationsfandomcom-20200213-history
Hyuzu Clan
"As strong as our steel" The clan words of the Hyuzu, refering to Dragon Steel. The Hyuzu clan is one of the Great Clans in the Earth Country. Being even the clan from which the current monarchs derive from, the Hyuzu clan is a clan with a long history. They are reputed by their excellent craftsmen and capability to adopt foreign ideas to bolster themselves. In 431 ADS, a small part of the Hyuzu clan did migrate to the Fire country, now the main province of the Empire of Akino. Traits * Influence of the Wolf While the Hyuzu were from origin part of the Taika culture, they have adopted many traditions and ideas from the Chonobi culture. In particular, that of the Hon clan. This process came to be after the Hon-Hyuzu conflict and constant interactions between the two clans. In the present, a large percentage of the Hyuzu clan has adopted and follows many traditions as ideas of the Chonobi culture. * Exceptional Artisans The Hyuzu clan is one of the very few clans who have some smiths that know the secret of smithing Dragon Steel tools, armour and weapons. Their weapons, tools and armour are highly valued for the excellent quality and sold at high prices. * Sons of the Great Dragon Another feat that has made the Hyuzu a renowned clan is that a very few individuals have a summoning contract with a dragon. Much of how the Hyuzu are able to gain such a powerful contract is kept a secret, jealously guarded against foreign clans and nations. History The history of the Hyuzu starts in the northern region of the Earth Country. First records detail back to the Hyuzu settling in the various valleys and areas, where one now can find their major sites. The faith of the Hyuzu clan depicts them as the closest to the first humans who were made by the Great Dragon and thus proclaim that they are also the oldest known nobility in the known world. Many centuries before the death of the Sage of Six paths, the Hyuzu started to form loose petty kingdoms. The resources allowed these petty kingdoms to wage war upon each other but eventually, they would become unified in the year 456 BDS. The unification of the clan lead to a long period of peace and prosperity as the Hyuzu were able to pool its resources to defend and develop itself further than it could do before. This was needed because south of the Hyuzu clan lands were two other large clans. The Koma and Miyake clans, two other Great Clans from the Earth Country. Most conflict with either the Koma and Miyake clans were short. The Hyuzu weren't interested to expand their clan past the rivers and other natural defences that defined their border. These natural defences were used to great effect to keep both the Miyake as Koma clan out. Eventually, the Hyuzu would become hard pressed by another adversary. Around the year 190 ADS, raiders from the Hon clan would start to pillage the coast of the Hyuzu clan. These raids quickly turned into small invasions, only escalating in conflicts as independent warbands of Hons as the noble houses of the Hon clan started to become more invested in the ongoing struggle. The fight against the Hons would slowly cease as the Hyuzu managed to remain the hegemony in the northern sphere of the Earth Country. With allowing various Hon warbands to settle at the coast and establishing trade agreements with some Hon Houses, the Hyuzu would end the conflict and even proceed to grow from it. The Hyuzu clan continued to live in relative peace while occupying itself with defending its borders and developing its regions even further. The Chonobi culture would slowly become accepted by a large part of the Hyuzu populace, though key traditions and the Hyuzu faith remained strong. But then another threat would appear on the doorstep of the Hyuzu clan. The Anzai clan managed to make way to become a Great Clan and power in the region. Though the Hyuzu was more than prepared to defend their lands, making any invaders pay dearly, they would bend the knee towards the Anzai daimyo. Something that the Hyuzu did in 396 ADS, after the opposition under the leadership of the Anzai daimyo growing too strong, thus managing to preserve its strength instead of facing a war they wouldn't be able to outlast. As the Great War broke out, the Hyuzu clan would stand mostly idle. Outsourcing some of their resources, the Hyuzu clan claimed that they were having various troubles to deal with - such as civil unrest and a succession dispute. These claims were all false but with the major focus of the Earth Country on the Great War, the Hyuzu clan claims couldn't be contested. A part of the Hyuzu clan would, however start to migrate from their clan lands. The original reasons for this migration or group departing from the clan's heartlands are largely unknown to many other clans. Using their connection with the Hon clan, the groups of migrating Hyuzu would sail towards the Hon clan lands. Some would settle down in the regions of the Hon Houses where the majority of the migration went to establish a compound north of Konohagakure. The occupation of Shoji would be handled in a similar fashion as how the Hyuzu handled the Great War, allowing the Hyuzu to preserve its wealth and military strength. Shoji's Occupation drained most support and popularity away from the Anzai dynasty, leaving a vacuum to be filled by the other Great clans of the Earth country. Though the Koma and Miyake clan were eager, it would be the Hyuzu clan who managed to lay a successful claim to the throne of the Earth country. Boasting more power and resources, the Hyuzu clan would settle a dynasty of their own in the year 472 ADS. Members WIP Techniques The Hyūzu clan’s kekkei genkai allows them to manipulate metal in a variety of different ways. They have developed a number of techniques that make use of their kekkei genkai in both defensive and offensive roles. Metal Release is not strictly restricted to the Hyūzu clan; however, it is just very common within their clan's shinobi and artisans. Those that are gifted with the Metal Release kekkei genkai are capable of manipulating metal via touch. By channeling their chakra into the source, they are capable of altering the metal’s properties. At this point in their progress Hyūzu clan members begin carrying a pouch of the clan’s secret alloy to assist with some of their jutsu. The alloy is a mixture that combines to form an incredibly strong and flexible metal. When the metal is in the presence of a possessor of the Metal Release kekkei genkai it is in a liquid-like state that can be manipulated more easily by the user. Whenever it leaves their presence it reverts to a solid-state. The metal can be stretched to incredibly unlikely proportions considering the amount that resides in the pouch. Traditions Faith of the Great Dragon The Hyuzu believe that the world was created by a deity, the Great Dragon. The Great Dragon created the earth and stars. Afterwards, he would create the sun to bring light and warmth to his world. Many creatures were then shaped by his desire with dragons in his own image. Recognising, however, that many dragons became selfish creatures, not caring about their creator or respecting the life he had created, the Great Dragon would ponder long on how to resolve this. In order to rectify this, the Great Dragon created humans. Beings who could manipulate material with greater ability than the dragons. Humans were smaller, inherently designed to be kinder so that they could interact more fluidly with the world he'd created. The Hyuzu believe that their bloodlines are the most purely related to the first humans created. Chonobi Influence After the Hon-Hyuzu conflict, the Hyuzu clan gifted some land to various Hon leaders. Allowing these warbands to settle and mingle with the locals wasn't a smooth progress. Many of the Hyuzu clan weren't a supporter of such a decision and various riots broke out. However, in the long run it would deter the Hons to raid or attack the Hyuzu coast. Trade flourished between the two clans and the Hyuzu used the experience and understanding of the Hons regarding warfare for their own benefit. Though the language and culture wouldn't spread for some time, it eventually would. The curiousity of the Hyuzu and the cooperation and trade with the Hons over such a prolonged time would allow the Chonobi culture to impact the Hyuzu. To which a good percentage of the Hyuzu clan actually is able to understand and speak Chonobi. Category:Hyuzu Clan Category:Dragons Category:Dragon Steel Category:Earth Country Category:Empire of Akino Category:Clan